Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends: Voice Talents
Here are some voice talents for Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in their film spoof travels. Who do you think shall voice the other characters? Voice Cast Heroes: *Stephen Squirrelsky - Stephen Druschke *Andrew Catsmith - Andrew Smith *Robert Cheddarcake - Logan Groove (2017-2019), Christopher Daniel Barnes (adult) *The Fluffers Bros. **Tyler - Stephen Druschke **Ryan - Dee Bradley Baker **Ian - Crawford Wilson **Alvin - Stephen Druschke *Griffer Feist - Louis C.K. *Cuties (band) ** Danny Whiskers - Stephen Druschke ** Stanz Hamsterson - Jason Bateman ** Einstein Pecan - Nick Bakay *The Twin Bunnies **Lillian - Tara Strong **Stephenie - Kyla Rae Kowalewski *Wonder Mouse Girl - Tabitha St. Germain *Natane Whopper - David Hornsby (2017-2019), Steve Carell (adult) *Gnorm Hill-Billies - Rob Paulsen *Kidney Rich - Jonathan Taylor Thomas (2017-2019), Tate Donovan (adult) *Delbert Vult-R - Kyle Rideout *Peterson Denver Raccoon - Nancy Cartwright *Serena Magical - Kathleen Barr *Andrina Chinchella - Heather Hogan *Anderson Joey - Andrew Smith *Emily Storky - Cathy Cavadini *Psy C. Snowing - Andrew Smith *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie - Elizabeth Daily (2018-2019), Zach Braff (adult) *Shet Meerkata - Samuel Vincent *Big C the Ferocious Beast - Kevin Michael Richardson *Comquateater and Julimoda **Comquateater - Stephen Druschke **Julimoda - Katie Griffin *Nature + Imagine **Owen Antler - Joanne Vannicola **Aaron Sheepish - Jason Marsden **Pecky Swallow - Andrew Smith **Chris Pepper - Stephen Druschke **Vilburt Oinks - Chad Doreck *Tim Seed-son - Tim Hoskins (2018-2019), Justin Bieber (adult) *Booker Cooter - Phillip Van Dyke *Amanda Opossum - Jenny Slate *Derick Quillers - Kwesi Boakye (2018-2019), Chris Young (adult) *The Tabby-Cat Sisters **Tia Tabby-Cat - Tori Kelly **Kitty Tabby-Cat - Tara Strong **Hannah Tabby-Cat - Amanda Bynes *The Weasels **Waldo - Stephen Druschke **Charles - Jonathan Taylor Thomas (2018-2019), Ben Stiller (adult) **Julie - Tajja Isen **Shy - Nika Futterman (2018-2019), Michael J. Fox (adult) *Danny Danbul - Len Carlson *Olie-Polie Berry - Jeff Bennett *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) **Melody Prettyful - Tara Strong **Barbra Bara - Jocelyne Loewen **Emerald Puppy - Finty Williams **Tawnie Lemur - Cree Summer **Sasha Fruity - Kyla Rae Kowalewski *Tongueo & Rompo Money **Tongueo - Andrew Smith **Rompo - Dave Willis and Chris Sanders *Walter Beakers - Nathan Lane *Elroy Oakdale - Tom Kenny *Leonard Peccary - Charles Adler *The Graffiction (band) **Kirk Bunzers - Jason Marsden (speaking) and Tevin Campbell (singing) **Gregory Stripers - Tim Curry (speaking) and Dee Snider (singing) **Phineas McSkunkey - Justin Bieber **Nia Chip-Chip - Katy Perry **Yoses Varky - Andrew Smith (speaking) and Donny Osmond (singing) **Gladys Sealing - Novie Edwards (speaking) and Crystal Scales (singing) *Ellie Weasel - Kyla Rae Kowalewski *Tanya Num-Nums - Jocelyne Loewen *Tallulah Nakey - Stephanie Morgenstern *Monica Quokka - Tabitha St. Germain *Karen Softy - Grey DeLisle *Ernest Crackers Jr. - Carlos Alazraqui *Fester Coo-Coo - Don Adams *Gerald Gerbil - Stephen Druschke *Kenai Hidna - John Fiedler *Zack Black - Seth MacFarlane *The Adorable Family **Fiona Adorable - Mandy Moore **Jaden Adorable - Stephen Druschke **Alexia Adorable - Tia Mowry **Kesha Adorable - Tamera Mowry **Elbert Adorable - Christine Cavanaugh and Candi Milo *Reindeer Alaska - Matthew Broderick *Frankie Winter - Dave Foley *Dinky Dachshund - Stephen Druschke *Elvis Flyly - Stephen Druschke *Leo Hoppy - Samuel Vincent *Gopher White - Roger Bart *Prince Chantment - Kristen Bell *Reginald Husky - Frank Welker *Josephine Savanna - Reese Witherspoon *Edmund Përlioź - Ken Sansom and Tom Kenny *Rosie Stoatbert - Hayden Panettiere *Jimmy Jeepers - Stephen Druschke (adult voice) and Tabitha St. Germain (young voice) *Roddie Sugar - Taron Egerton *Thumbelina Martenaphine - Kristen Bell and Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese speaking) *Arthur Pantha - Andrew Smith *Darla Foxanne - Tracey Ullman *Wallabee Springer - Ewan McGregor *Eilonwy Quollie - Grey DeLisle *The Pollyanna Family **Juliet Pollyanna - Minnie Driver **Isaac Pollyanna - Tom Kane **Reba Pollyanna - Ginnifer Goodwin **Jessie Pollyanna - Joan Cusack **Marie Pollyanna - Jessalyn Gilsig **Priscillia Pollyanna - Tabitha St. Germain **Polly Pollyanna - Lacey Chabert *The Bluecheese Family **Elizabeth Bluecheese - Traylor Howard **Fredwin Bluecheese - Scott Bakula **Christian Bluecheese - Josh Keaton **Thomas Bluecheese - Andrew Smith **George Bluecheese - Thomas Dekker *Fitz Cow - ???? *Jones Warthog - ????? *Connor Lion - Matthew McConaughey *Casey Chicken - Jeff Bennett *Wyvern Hamster - ?????? *Oly Raccoon - ??? *Sim Joey - ??? *Webb Goat - ????? *Lurch Fox - Tom Kenny *Pugsley Canine - ??????? *The Walrus Twins **Roy Walrus - Jim Cummings **Eddy Walrus - Billy West *Gomez Cat - Mickey Rooney *Johnny Monkey - ?????? *Arnold Bull - ?????? *James Horse - ????? *Billy Sheep - ????? *The Penguin Brothers **Jack Penguin - ???? **Dick Penguin - ???? **Kenneth Penguin - ??????? *Anthony Cow - Bill Fagerbake *Greg Warthog - Jim Cummings *Jeff Meerkat - ???????????? *Murray Chicken - ????? *Lachy Dragon - Corey Burton *Simon Dragonfly - *Sam Dog - Scott Bakula *Phillip Cat - Steve Burns *Glen Beaver - Jim Cummings *Mike Squirrel - ????? *Theodore Adorable - ?????????? *The Rodenteen Family **Gidgette Rodenteen - Jenny Slate **Jon Rodenteen - Jack Riley **Angus Rodenteen - Billy West **Jonny Rodenteen - Stephen Druschke **October Rodenteen - Bob Bergen **Huford Rodenteen - Matthew Lawrence **Zelda Rodenteen - Tori Kelly *Pacific Ocean (band) **Jock Mallows Sea-Lion - ? **Rowan Atkinson Play-doh - ?? **Jonah Alaskay 'Joe' Croak - ??? **Manfred Höek 'Fred' Lobsty - ???? **Ronald Disney 'Roy' Barkvark - ????? *Homer Cow - ????? *The Super Duper Girl Bears **Salli Bear - Cathy Cavadini **Ivy Bear - Tracey Ullman **Kendra Bear - Kathleen Barr *The Cul-De-Sac Dragons **Fred Quimby Dragon - Phil LaMarr **Tex Avery Dragon - Andrew Smith **Hanna Barbera Dragon - Bobcat Goldthwait *The Sailing Crew **Rodger Ward Wolf - Charlie Sheen **Gregory Peck Grasshopper - Frank Welker **Mungo Jerry Baboon - Tom Kenny **Brian Trueman Panda - Jason Alexander **Terry Scott Snake - Frank Welker **Jimmy Herbert Crane - Corey Burton **Barney Fife Eagle - Brad Garrett **Pongo River Gopher - Fred Newman *Conrad Deerling - ?????? *The Galagolia Family **Arista Mermaid Galagolia - ?????? **Abraham Lincoln Galagolia - ??????? **Catricia Charlotte Angela Galagolia - ???????? **Wilhelmina Scott Galagolia - ?????????? **Fievel Fitzgerald Galagolia - ?????? **Andrea Martin Galagolia - ?????? *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family **Gloria Stinkeroo-Barkson - ?????? **Lawrence Barkson - ???????? **Sandra Stinkeroo - ?????? **Douglas Barkson - ??????? **Britney Stinkeroo - ??????? **Alfred Barkson - ?????? **Emmie Barkson - ????? *The Non-Smoking Cowboys **Eric Mongoose - ???? **Joey Cow - ???? **David Platypus - ????? **Steven Cow - ?????? **David Deer - ????? *Roginald Galagolia - *Flea Minkerick - *Bernice Primate - *Rupert Wolverine - *Sapphire Rederina - *Eddie S-Glider - *The Famous Workers **Paul Smith Cow - **Les Wesley Pig - **Thurl Ravenscroft Sheep - **James Payne Mouse - **Casey Gordon Horse - **Warren Alan Cheetah - **Sheriff Pecos Goat - *Jaq Macaque - Villains: *Lionel Diamond - Tony Jay and Corey Burton *Manfred Macavity - Rob Paulsen *Springbaky Plain - John Leguizamo *Chimpy Chump - Justin Shenkarow *The Meanies 80's **Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper - Tim Curry **Elmer 'Ryhorn' Sarus - Bill Fagerbake **Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare - Mark Hamill **José 'Quackerjacker' Parroto - Gilbert Gottfried **Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer - Charles Alder **Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto - Charles Nelson Reilly *Boar Twenty-Five - John Rhys-Davies *Teresa Pussy-Poo - Cheryl Chase *The Greasers **Dim Cockatoo - Kevin Hart **Bull Dog - Peter Cullen **Bazooka Poxers - John Kricfalusi **Eliza White-coon - Lacey Chabert *Trevor Meowy Sr. - Jeff Bennett *Trevor Meowy Jr. - Nestor Carbonell *The Smoking Crew **Cale Sniffer - Frank Welker **Quint Gouda - Alan Tudyk **Tim Nutmeg - Maurice LaMarche **Bullseye O'Wally - Brad Garrett **Kentucky Laughfers - Cheech Marin *The Poisonous Snake - Seth MacFarlane *The You-Reek Skunk - Stephen Druschke *The Feisty Badger - Jim Cummings *Sailor Rat-Ball - Corey Burton *Dionna Blazzers - Rebecca Shoichet *Jackal O'Tucksy - Noel MacNeal *Empress Priscilla - Emma Thompson *Slade Spider - Tim Curry *The Cheetah Bros. **Jasper Cheetah - Tom Kenny **Horace Cheetah - Billy West **Barker Cheetah - Peter Cullen *Mouseysqueaky Twist - Jess Harnell *Dylan Brian (since Dylan Brian is defeated) - Joe Nipote *Mr. Snorks (since Mr. Snorks is defeated) - Candi Milo *Erebus Kangaroo - Seth MacFarlane *Fang Danger - Tone Loc *Farmer Macusoper - Jim Cummings *Dicki Yak - Matt Hill *Red Deer - Greg Kinnear *The Nasty Goats **Edgar - Tom Kenny **Liang - Charles Adler **Junwoo - Jason Alexander *The Gerbiko Sisters **Anjelica - Rebecca Shoichet **Patti - Erin Fitzgerald **Didian - Kathleen Barr *The Baduns 50's **Thomas O'Skunks - ????? **Mick Wolfer - ????? **Bernice Antgirl - ????? **Pinocchio Bloodhound - ????? **Kenan Ratson - ????? **Rebecca Croc - ????? **Charles Gorilla - ????? *The Bandits 60's **Jonathan 'John' Cat - Billy West **Pete "Peter" Grasshopper - Jess Harnell **Paul "Po" Baboon - David Spade **George "God" Spider - Charles Adler **Ringo "Richard" Bear - Jeff Bennett **Donald 'Dick' Chicken - Tom Kenny *The Gangsters 70's **Addams Coyote - ??????? **Carlos Spider - ??????? **Kiang Mantis - ??????? **Jorge Cow - ??????? **Colonna Cat - ??????? **Flash Weasel - ??????? **Victor Pig - ??????? *The Rustlers 90's **Dennis Jackal - ??????? **Dolores Canine - ??????? **Jerry Hippo - ??????? **Grace Ostrich - ??????? **Polly Lioness - ??????? **Joe Elephant - ??????? *The Criminals 00's **Sara Berner Lioness - ????? **Daws Butler Panther - ????? **Grace Stafford Tiger - ????? **Bonnie Baker Cheetah - ????? **Brad Norman Hyena - ????? *The Roughers 40's **Mickey Fire-Dragon - ???? **Keith Panza-Octopus - ???? **Jagger Dagger-Spider - ???? **Jones Casey-Crane - ???? **Phinny Ferry-Dragonfly -???? **Tosha Lampkin-Cheetah - ???? *The Armed Thugs **Graham Otter - David Ogden Stiers **Terry Gopher - Alan Tudyk **John Weasel - Nathan Lane **Wallas Cow - Dan Castellaneta **Paul Stoat - Mike Myers *The Local Robbers **Peter "Pete" Hawkins Bear - ??? **Ben "Benny" E. King Beaver - ??? **Nicholas "Nick" Crockett Bee - ??? **Joseph "Joe" T Bull - ??? **Anthony "Ant" Abate Dog - ??? **Wallace Sanders Rabbit - ??? *The Trainjackers **Edward Wolverine - **Gary Tiger - **Zeke Toad - **Elmo Hippopotamus - **Rick Wasp - **Justin Hamster - Trivia *We need some help to figure out who can play the rest of the characters. *Some characters have been given voice talents. *Think you can figure out who can play the other characters? Category:Voice Talents Category:Lists